1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD generally includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. In the two display substrates, field-generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are respectively formed.
In the LCD, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the generated electric field, and an image is displayed by controlling a polarization of incident light. The LCD further includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines, such as a gate line and a data line, configured to apply a voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
A vertically aligned mode LCD drives a liquid crystal by using an electric field formed in a direction perpendicular to a substrate, and an in-plane switching mode LCD drives a liquid crystal by using a horizontal electric field formed in a direction parallel to a substrate.
The vertically aligned mode LCD is widely used due to advantages thereof, such as an excellent contrast ratio and a wide viewing angle.